residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden O'Shaunghnessey
Aiden O'Shaunghnessy is one of the protagonists and an Antihero in the upcoming fanon game Resident Evil: Gambit. He is voiced by Brian Bloom(Silent Hill Series, Kane and Lynch Series) Early Life Life in Ireland Aiden was born in Belfast, Ireland on January 13 1977 at 3:49 PM to very poor family almost at the at the Poverty level. In the year 1982 Owen O'Shaunghnessy managed to raise enough money so him, his and Aiden to legally immigrate to the United States in hopes to escape the poverty sticken life style they where in. Life in Raccoon City Unfortunatly upon moving to Raccoon City Aidens father was not able to to find a descent job and became a hitman and a BodyGuard of The Raccoon City Irish Mob leader Richard Lynch. In 1988 Aiden father died protecting Richard Lynch(after someone betrayed the McCarthy). Aiden mother evetually remarried. Her new husband Tom was physically abusive towards her until January 13 1990 in which she shot and killed Tom after he broke her nose over what to get Aiden for his birthday(ironically enough Tom was the one who taught her how to shoot the gun). She remarried again to a man named Carl Eddins. Aiden himself in his teenage years became a hoodlum and was in Juvenile detention many times but got out not long after times most times out of respect for Aiden father. Eventually Aiden joined a Raccoon City street gangs where he learned to defend himself and as well as Burglary, Mugging, and how to steal cars. He proved himself to be a talented thief over the years as he was only caught twice stealing( once in 1998). Despite which, he's been arrested many times since 1989. In 1997 Aiden figured out that the Deputy Mayor was the man that betrayed Richard Lynch (the event that resulted in the Death of Aidens father) Raccoon City Outbreak Coming Soon Abilites While having having no official education. When he was 15 it was determined that he had an IQ of 196 although Aiden was never told. This manifested itself later when he aquired a Photographic Memory and extremely sharp senses(not to be confused insanely high sense) He also very athletic (from running from the law alot) so much so that eventually was diagnosed with Athletic Heart Syndrome. He is very talented thief almost the stuff of legends. Personality Aiden seem to be moderatly sarcastic and has antagonistic nature to people he dosent like. He also rebellious and Rogue like. This is cause his 2nd step father strict and cracked down on him. He talkative to people he either likes or strongly dislikes but is virtually silent to people he dosent know or feel nothing for(also people he just mild or moderatly). Aiden is a Pessimist see the negative aspects to world or a glass half empty attitude. He also suffers from Kleptomania and steals compulsivly which led to him becoming such proficient thief. It's also possible he might suffer from Bipolar Disorder(which might explain the Kleptomania). Aiden also seems to enjoy reading advanced litature which strange if you look at his background. Aiden as said above is extremly intelligent and has grown to become very intolerent to people that are in his eyes of lesser intelligence(stupid people) this maybe one reason cause him to be easily frusterated which led him to get arrested so many times. He has also been shown to be a bit of Dark side, an example would be when he was thirteen he was very abbusive to his girlfriend when she left he stalked and eventually kidnapped her. This abussive nature may stem for his 1st step father This has also made him very manipulitive. Having studied Psychology from books and other sources, Aiden has an Uncanny ability to zero in on peoples greatest insecurities. Melee Attacks (Enviromental)Toilet|| Requiem of Zep || Overkill (Enviromental)Crate Hook|| Hangman Horror || Overkill (Enviromental)Dentist Chair|| Extreme Denstistry|| Overkill Equipment Weapons Aiden often carries a Custom Makarov Pm(which he had stolen)that he named Burglar's Delight this prefference comes from it's size. Being that it's a small gun it makes it easy to conceal. The reason he conceals his gun is cause his arrest record prevents him from owning one legally. He also carries 3 Ballistic Knives which is hidden in sheaths taped around his right ankle and covered by his pant leg. He later aquires an MP 40. he loses all of the these at the end of Gambit. Special Items He also has a duffle bag contain tool used for theft they include *Various lockpicks including Electronic *A Crowbar *Wire Cutters *Bolt Cutters *Grappling Hook *A Large Aluminum Bag(for shoplifting) *Semtex plastic explosives *Brick(for window shopping) Arrest Record Note: many of these crimes he got out early. Note: being 21 at the time of The Raccoon City outbreak he got linient sentences cause he was a minor when he was arrested Note: these are only a current list of crimes where he's been caught. *Assault- June 5 1989. *Assault- October 1 1989. *Assauting an Officer- October 2 1989. *Theft- December 24 1989. *Impersonating an Officer- January 1 1990. *Conspirasy to commit Arson- Febuary 26 1990. *Vandalism- March 4 1990. *Vandalism- March 26 1990. *Arson- April 1 1990. *Assault- May 2 1990.-his girlfriend *Assault- May 30 1990. -his girlfriend *Stalking- August 9 1990.- his ex *Kidnapping(the girl he was stalking)- August 29 1990. *Grand Theft Auto- January 13 1992. *Blackmail- October 2 1994. *Extortion- March 19 1995. *Assault- March 29 1995. *Arson- April 1 1995(same guy). *Grand Theft Auto- January 13 1996 (same woman). Trivia *Of all the fanon protagoinist Aiden obtain the fewest weapons(not counting melee) with a total of only 4 obtainable weapon. and only 2 are required. *Aiden is the only fanon protagonist to ever get arrested. *Aiden has been arrested 19 time of those 9 where in one year(humorously enough his mother was arrested more times). *Aiden has been arrested 4 times Tammy Jin(his co protagonist in Gambit). 1st time was for kidnapping, 2nd was for car theft(the car stolen was actually her), 3rd time was stealing her car again only at gunpoint this time and 4th will be revealed. Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Hyper Zergling